


审判台上的陈词

by verderblich



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Trials
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 圣诞节贺文，OC第一人称视角，八千完结；不是圣诞主题，脑洞尺寸有限对不起qwq，主要清水刀，有肉渣，ooc，骨科戏份很少（好久没磕这对儿了），谨慎食用。Newt/Theseus，有大量OC/Theseus的单箭头情节，斜线前后有意义，慎入。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	审判台上的陈词

一

狱卒把我从阿兹卡班摄魂怪的手下拖出来时，我脑子的一半还在阴郁的寒冷中昏迷，但是另一半立刻记起我的计划。我抓住狱卒的袍子一角，尽力挤出一个人不人鬼不鬼的笑脸，同时拨了拨自己已经垂到额前油腻腻的头发，尽力让他们看起来规矩一些。

“先生，请问您能不能在我参加审判之前，用您的魔杖为我变一身西装和一个领结。”

我将头发别到耳后的尝试失败了，他们倔强地贴在我的脸上，与我已经皲裂的皮肤难舍难分。狱卒瞪了我一眼，他的魔杖尖指着我的脑袋，语气很不耐烦。

“理由呢？”

我回头看看了那个自己呆了三十天四面封闭的洞窟，光线透过巴掌大的铁窗在褐迹斑斑的墙壁上留下一个狭窄但是明亮的光点。只凭这个光点我就知道今天是个好天气。走到外面的一刻我想果然不出我所料，即使阿兹卡班上空被摄魂怪织出的灰蒙蒙的网覆盖，我还是能够透过他们的身躯看见一角圣诞节前的天空。天空蓝得发灰，宽阔深沉，直直刺入我黑色的眼睛和心灵。我站在那里凝神注视着那角蓝天，指甲掐进手心，近乎狂喜地意识到这就是忒修斯凝视我的感觉。

”因为今天是个讲故事的好天气。“

我无意识地微笑起来。

二

他们没有给我变出领结和西装，这让我沮丧暴躁了一路，但是至少他们简单清理了我的外表，于是我获得了一点安慰。我不想以忒修斯最讨厌的邋遢样子站在审判台上讲述他的故事。在他手下做事的这几年我深刻了解了他对于卫生和整洁近乎到苛刻的要求，无论是对自己或者对手下。他是那个最先提出在魔法部部门传讯中用淡紫色的飞翔字条代替猫头鹰的人，原因就是猫头鹰漫天乱飞的羽毛和随处可见的粪便让他难以忍受。

但也有例外。有一个人，无论他的外表是否沾满了神奇动物的鳞片和分泌物，无论他是否闻起来像是刚刚从森林和沼泽内钻出来，忒修斯都会无一例外地对他敞开怀抱，让那些褐色的污渍粘上自己雪白的衬衫领口，在平滑的大衣的袖子上压出褶皱。

我无数次碰见过忒修斯拥抱小斯卡曼德。忒修斯对他敞开的方式如同河流接纳投进来的石子，云朵包裹划过天空的闪电，土地环绕破土而出的枝丫。忒修斯的手臂环住小斯卡曼德的臂膀，线条分明的身躯缠绵眷恋，小斯卡曼德温和的绿色眼睛锋芒毕露，总能让人联想到不易打磨的坚硬嵌入包裹一切的柔软。

我正这么想着，忽然感到一种刺穿地底的目光扎入我的胸膛。抬头一看，人人西装革履的听证台上，小斯卡曼德乱糟糟的卷发和一身便装格外显眼。他处于万人之中，却仿佛置于万人之上。他低头俯视站在审判台上的我，眼神冷漠沉郁。

我知道他试图用眼神在一切之前判决我。

“当——！”开庭的木槌落下。我转过身背对小斯卡曼德，主持庭审的女巫师面容沉重，声音肃穆，好像她凭着这把嗓子就能施展一个石化咒。在众人安静后她清清喉咙，小木锤再次落下。

“哈德斯先生，你可对谋杀忒修斯·斯卡曼德的罪名有何辩解？”

三

“我全盘接受对于我的指控。我于今年十一月绑架并杀害忒修斯·斯卡曼德，从头到尾主谋是我，从犯是我，最终凶手也是我。我愿意接受你们即将施加在我身上的一切惩罚，无论是死刑还是永久将自己的快乐与灵魂献给摄魂怪，但是我想先请你们听听我杀害忒修斯·斯卡曼德的前因后果。我如何动手，为何动手，以及为何在一切之后甘愿自首。”

我的笑容和轻松的语调在听众中间激起一阵久久不能平息的骚乱，女主席脸蛋涨红，情绪激动，手中的木槌一拍桌子。

“哈德斯先生——“  
“我想听听。“

让我意料之中的人开口了。所有人的目光落在了小斯卡曼德的身上。他的拳头青筋暴起，绿色的眼睛穿过人群对上我黑色的注视，却尽量克制住自己的神情。他的表情可以称得上漠然。

我清清嗓子。

四

哈德斯不是个纯血姓氏。我的父亲克洛诺斯·哈德斯只是一个火龙饲养员，但是这个“饲养”也实不至名不归，私下里父亲与他的同事更愿意称自己为”守龙人“。他在最肮脏最下流的黑暗的训龙场内工作，工作内容是给新生的幼龙套上锁链，替老龙清理枷锁处的血痂和脓疮，给他们清理长着龙脚趾处的霉菌和污垢，以及打扫腐烂的粪便和龙的尸体。有的龙是在这里出生的，有的龙是被魔法部神奇动物管理司联合傲罗办公室一起从洞穴内拖出来带到这里的，他们囤积多年的财宝被源源不断地搬到古灵阁内。我出生于两条龙的围栏之间，出生后头顶几十英尺处就是一条雌性老龙挣扎的呼吸。那是一条挪威脊背龙。我在童年时目睹了她是如何从一开始拼命挣扎，被逐渐加重的脖子上的锁链拉扯得站立不稳。我离开驯龙场去魔法部前她已经学会屈服，每天趴在地上眼皮紧闭，对于守龙人过来打扫她围栏的动静置之不理。我用魔杖戳着她的肚子，得到的只是从鼻孔内喷出的一点点火星，连稻草都点不着。走之前我又望了她一眼，她肚子上黑色的霉斑已经长成一片，像一块黑乎乎毛茸茸的毯子，守龙人定时清理都无法根除。有一些霉斑已经长出肚皮，顺着她的脖子爬向她的眼睛。我现在都还记得她已经断得差不多的绿色背棘。

她一动不动。

五

"哈德斯先生，你在浪费庭审团的时间。“

哦。我回过神来，意识到刚刚过去的十分钟自己只是张开了嘴，并没有发出声音。所有人的眼睛都落在我身上，小斯卡曼德的眼神尤其锐利。我冲他们抱歉地笑了笑，舔舔干裂的嘴唇然后开口。

”我是’圣徒‘的成员。“

不出所料，听众席上喧哗又起。记者闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓地响，相机的紫烟让整个礼堂都仿佛置于一场瑰丽的梦境。女主席冲我怒吼，男巫拍着桌子，小斯卡曼德差点抽出魔杖。我看见了他手肘的那个小动作，但是他终究忍住了。站在他身旁的蓝眼睛教授用食指指节敲敲桌子，魔杖在嘴边一挥，洪亮但是镇定的声音响彻整个礼堂，盖过人声的嘈杂，相机的尖叫。整个礼堂瞬间安静下来。

”哈德斯先生，请对你的话进一步作出解释。如果你是圣徒，而暗杀战争英雄忒修斯·斯卡曼德是圣徒的计划之一，为何你敢声称’主谋是自己，从犯是自己，凶手也是自己‘？“

所有人一眨不眨地盯着我，我在他们眼里看到某种疑惑，恐惧和逃避的混合物。越是魔法部高层眼神中的躲避就越发明显。他们这些人和我一样清楚真相，但是我却站在了审判台上，唯一的原因即是他们是拴在巨龙脖子上的锁链，而我是真正爱龙的那个守龙人。

我慢条斯理地开了口。

六

我最初应聘魔法部并没有想要去傲罗办公室求得一职。第一是傲罗职业的危险声名在外，第二我对于夺走生命一事不感兴趣，即使对方是疯狂的黑巫师。我的理想部门是神奇动物管理控制司，因为这和我父亲的职业有所关联，我耳晕目染也有了一些了解。让我改变主意的是那次魔法部派了两名傲罗来到学校寻求校方合作，为首的是一位年纪轻轻，却已经被冠以了”战争英雄“称号的资深傲罗。他站在那里，坚实的胸膛随着呼吸轻微起伏，我仿佛透过他近乎透明的皮肤看见他脖颈下鲜活的脉搏和龙脊一样有力的脊椎。他回过头看见站在教授办公室门口的我，蓝眼睛中那点龙炎一样的深色几乎要杀死我。

深色的巨龙向我走来，每一步都仿佛趟过岩浆跨过海洋，站着我身前时我已经全身僵直动弹不得，血液在四肢内左冲右跳寻找释放激情的出口。巨龙低下头，隔着空气擦在我脸上的温热鼻息却很温柔。

第二天我去志愿选择了傲罗，奋战学习几天后以NEWT第一名进入傲罗办公室。入职那天还不是傲罗办公室主任的忒修斯亲自迎接了我，我在巨龙搭在我肩膀上的柔软掌心下激动不已。很快我成为了忒修斯的助手，并因为任务时格外奋力的表现与忒修斯一起升了级，最终他成为了傲罗办公室的主任，而我是他最信任的副手。

但是我心里清楚，我能够赢取忒修斯的偏心可不止因为我作战勇猛。傲罗办公室内认真工作，将拼命当生活的巫师很多。另一个可能忒修斯自己都不愿意承认的原因是我与小斯卡曼德几分神似的外貌。我曾在给忒修斯作报告时，无数次偷偷比对过放在忒修斯桌子上小斯卡曼德的照片。我是黑发黑眼，小斯卡曼德是褐发绿眼，但是我们的脸颊都应该在出生之际被温暖的母体用力挤压过，颧骨瘦削尖锐，眼睛却生得圆滚滚的像是刚出生的小獾。因为傲罗办公室的着装礼仪，我平日里用发胶将自己的头发梳到额头上面，但是在激烈的战斗中，我多次撞见过对我额发散下后的形象愣神的忒修斯。只有当我们眼神对上的时候，他才如梦初醒，蓝色的眼睛慌忙移开，中间那点虹膜扩张成空灵的浅蓝。这个时候他看上去不像是一头龙了，更像是一只刚才胎盘里爬出来的湿漉漉的人鱼，全身狼狈地滴着透明的羊水。小人鱼的眼睛蓝到发白。

然而我心中那点一直燃烧的火堆有增无减。

一次我们逮捕了一群黑巫师和他们手下非法走私的龙，战斗结束后他靠在树干上闭着眼睛休息。我走到他面前，站在离他几步远的地方静默地凝视他的疲态，直到他感受到我的存在主动睁开了眼睛。我向他指了指一条龙的尸体，提起我父亲作为守龙人的职业和我与龙的过往。他凝神听着，瞳孔内的花纹随着我的故事舒张收缩。

“您和我的弟弟一定很聊得来。”

在我的故事结尾，他的嘴边泄出一声几乎不被察觉的叹息。我立即想到他与小斯卡曼德不和的那些传闻。只不过对于一些传闻中没有的事实，我也知道的一清二楚。我撞见过小斯卡曼德私下里闯进忒修斯的办公室。两个人低不可闻地争吵。小斯卡曼德的声音不高，却很坚定，忒修斯听上去反而是情绪更加激动的那个。然后下面的事有时候发生有时候不发生。一会儿他们的嗓音渐渐低沉，几十秒后一声沉闷的巨响，是有什么撞到柜子上的声音。我知道那是小斯卡曼德将自己的哥哥抱起来摔在桌子上，分开包裹在西装裤内的长腿俯身压了上去。之后的动静就只有用扩音咒才能听清。肉体互相拍打的水声要比忒修斯的呻吟声更加响亮。忒修斯应该是咬住了自己的下唇，所以他的呻吟才会显得这么沉闷可怜，应该是被他最为肉感的下唇过滤后的结果。我规规矩矩站在门口，魔杖端端正正地收在袖子里。在我的脑海里，巨龙低下头，主动亲吻驯服他的人类，脊柱和脖颈弯出拉扯到极致的弓的形状。

我突然一瞬间理解书写龙的故事的作者的心情。驯龙的目的不是龙背后的宝藏，因为龙本身就是最耀眼的珠宝。得到这颗珠宝有两种方式，要么得到它的生，要么得到它的死。前者要驯龙者给龙装上龙鞍，后者要屠龙者将龙的脑袋砍下。

七

“先生，您和龙一样美，您拥有和龙一样英勇的灵魂。”我看着忒修斯的蓝眼睛，这句话几乎是不加思考地脱口而出。忒修斯莎草纸一样的脸颊上充了血。他缓缓眨眨眼，掩去一瞬间失态。

“龙不是被驯龙者驯服，就是被屠龙者猎杀，我还是做人比较好。”

“还有第三种人。"我知道忒修斯他在与我开玩笑，但是我迫不及待地向他敞开自己的灵魂，”第三种人热爱龙自由的灵魂，他们不训龙，选择做守龙人，因为龙英勇的灵魂不容得玷污。”

八

我作为忒修斯的副手，被任命在忒修斯参加巴黎国际间联合追捕格林沃德的行动时暂时管理伦敦傲罗办公室，所以幸免于难。在此澄清，那时我还不是圣徒之一。当天伦敦下了一天的雨，云层积压在每个人的头顶。我在办公室批着文件，突然一只灰扑扑的大鸟扑进忒修斯的办公室，脚上拴着一封短信。我捏起那张字条，当即命运女神就在我耳边敲响了警报的钟声。只是我那种不详的预感不是冲着发生在巴黎的惨剧，而是对于忒修斯以后的命运。

三天后忒修斯被英国魔法部“护送”回国，当天便面临着秘密停职调查，一个星期后在我们现在所处的礼堂举行众审，决定忒修斯在巴黎的表现是否失职，而我变成了傲罗办公室的临时主任。我私下里联系了小斯卡曼德和美国傲罗蒂娜·戈德斯坦，才让他们赶在众审开始前闯进礼堂，为忒修斯在巴黎的行为辩解。我站在现在小斯卡曼德先生所处的位置，一言不发地听完整场庭审。庭审结束后忒修斯几步上前，拦住了从证人台上走下来的小斯卡曼德。他们隔着离场的人群和偶尔投来的探究眼神凝视彼此。忒修斯抬起他的胳膊，碰到小斯卡曼德的肩膀时停住了。他轻柔地叹了口气，伸手为小斯卡曼德理理歪在一边的领结。小斯卡曼德低下了头，毛茸茸的卷发挡住了他的眼睛。我看见他将一个吻落在了忒修斯食指的第三个指节。

忒修斯官复原职，我退位回忒修斯的助手。对此我感到心满意足。他重新回到办公室的那一天郑重地对我表达了感谢，送了我一对银色的羽毛袖扣。但是忒修斯的处境并没有因为他官复原职变得更好。傲罗办公室内不同派系的傲罗在例会上常常明确抵抗他的命令，他的政敌处处限制他在总会上的话语权。之后几次追捕格林德沃行动的失败让他的地位更加难堪，原本信任他的傲罗也开始摇摆不定。可是我和另一部分支持忒修斯的同僚清楚，在魔法部内处处受阻是忒修斯计划失败的很大原因。我给小斯卡曼德寄信，写明了忒修斯的处境，而我知道忒修斯本人一定在小斯卡曼德前对于这些闭口不谈。小斯卡曼德来过一次，我隐身站在了办公室外，听见办公室内传来更加激烈的争吵。之后他摔门离开，从此再也没有来过。

我梦见蓝色的巨龙脚步沉重地走在雪地里，四肢和脖子上被套上了黑色的铁枷。黑沉沉的铁枷一直延伸到地下，尽头连着无数去除了腿脚的巨大利维坦。巨龙拍打翅膀想要起飞，利维坦便从腥臭的口器内吐出一根刺，深深扎入巨龙的腹部，吸出流动红宝石般的血液。巨龙哀鸣一声，脖子上的枷锁加固了一层，被拉扯着倒在地上。利维坦口器扎入的地方生出一些黑色的霉斑，快速长成一片。巨龙伸直了脖子，踉跄着起了身，拖着枷锁铁链和无数利维坦继续在雪地里行走。当晚醒来我即潜入阿兹卡班，带着忒修斯给我的银色袖扣，找到已经被逮捕的圣徒，表明自己想要成为他们的一员。

九

“一部分你们坚信你们是为爱和正义而战，但是还有一部分你们爱的只是权力，这场战争只是关乎权力之争。”我转过头去，正对着小斯卡曼德，眼神越过他看向他身后的几位魔法部高层；他们瑟缩器肩膀，借着别的巫师遮挡来自我的视线。我笑了，手指摸着自己袖扣的位置，那里的两个银色羽毛袖扣在入狱之前被狱卒拿走。“你们声称格林德沃奴役麻瓜和人性，但是自己在魔法部内用体制奴役才能和灵魂。如果对方肮脏，你们就伟大吗。”

小斯卡曼德皱起眉头，但是我自顾自地说了下去。诚实地说，我对于小斯卡曼德也心存怨怼。驯龙者离开了他的龙。然后龙被套上锁链，成为了利维坦控制的牺牲品之一。

十

我的任务从来不是暗杀忒修斯·斯卡曼德。因为我在魔法部的地位，他们安排我把英国魔法部和邓布利多的情报源源不断地送给格林德沃。有其他圣徒来完成这项任务。他们无一例外都失败了，而我的确有从中干预。

“不久后我们就都自由啦！”将第一封密信寄出去之后我对忒修斯说。忒修斯困惑地看着我。“很久没有见到你情绪这么高昂了。”他对我洋溢在脸上的喜悦慢慢微笑起来，丰满的嘴唇弯出若有若无的弧度，眼睛里的蓝沿着眼角流动开，点亮了他战争开始后终日蒙着阴影的下眼皮。他说。

“我们还有很长的路要走，还要继续战斗。“

十一

生出要谋杀忒修斯·斯卡曼德这个念头只是偶然。我痛恨夺去生命，更愿做个守龙人而不是屠龙者，但是我被逼得没有选择。那天我下班回家，一只脚还没有踏进飞路网，魔法部部长的助手拦下了我，在魔法部花岗岩走廊上零零散散的脚步声也消失后将一封黑皮文件夹交给了我。我们进行了一段漫长疲惫的谈话，内容关于下一任傲罗办公室主任的候选人。部长助手在隐晦不明的语句中向我递出橄榄枝，同时承诺一个位子来交换我的忠诚。我怒火冲烧，面上几句话打发了他，在他走之前问了最后一个问题。

”那斯卡曼德先生呢？他会被调去哪里？“

”斯卡曼德先生是个英勇的战士，我想和圣徒交战的前线是他的去处。“

我目送部长离开，转头向傲罗办公室的方向奔去。在魔法部工作的每一个人都知道前线傲罗死亡率居高不下，我不敢相信他们竟然准备把忒修斯送上前线做死士。我没有敲门，直接拉开忒修斯办公室的门。忒修斯正在整理桌面，手指圈着魔杖，将桌面上的照片，墨水瓶和羽毛笔一件件丢入自己的皮箱。他已经知道了自己的命运。听到我的到来，他抬起头，捋捋散在自己额前的头发。我看见他眼中龙炎一样的深色在疲惫中挣扎，第一次有了熄灭的迹象。

一瞬间，我仿佛是在阴沉的幽林里注视着这双眼睛，带着魔咒留下疤痕的树枝上血迹斑斑，他站在那里，一个人，抱着自己的魔杖，瞳孔沉淀成灰蓝，倒在地上悄无声息地死去，死后那片半死不活的草丛长出一块无名碑。我看见巨龙最终不堪负重，被锁链和利维坦扯住倒向地面。他腹部的伤口已经深可见骨，黑绒绒的霉斑连成一片，顺着伤口长向他的心脏。我站在巨龙面前抚摸他的伤口，几乎痛苦地意识到巨龙已经无法起身。他会被爬上来的利维坦分食殆尽，在接下来的岁月中瘫倒在地慢慢腐烂。在那一刻我决定去做个屠龙者斩下巨龙的头颅，保留巨龙尚存的体面。于是下一秒我将魔杖尖滑出袖扣，抵住忒修斯的后颈默念了”昏昏倒地“。忒修斯几乎是无声无息地滑下，跪在地上，然后软在我的怀里。我把他架起来，放在他平时最为喜爱的办公椅上。他垂头坐在那里，神情安详静谧，眼角湿润，仿佛在做一个美好的梦。我向四周看了最后一眼，记住忒修斯死前刑场与坟墓的模样，然后再次抽出魔杖，对准他的眉间。

”忒修斯，关于那条挪威脊背龙故事的结尾，其实我没有完全告诉你。在我离开前，我用魔杖指着她的眉间，亲手结束了她的生命。"

绿光闪过，而那短小轻柔的咒语像是一句情诗。

他的死被我凝结在永恒的伟大里。

十二

“我给予了他最终的自由。”

我已这句话作为陈词的结尾，满意地看着听证台上的巫师颜色尽失。“这就是整件事的因果，从头到尾主谋是我，从犯是我，凶手也是我，但是我才是那个爱龙的人。”

人群鸦雀无声，而我从这寂静中汲取胜利的快感。此时我虽然身着镣铐，被魔杖尖所指，但是我感觉自己置于万人之上，直到小斯卡曼德从观众席站了出来。他从怀里掏出一张信纸时手指颤动，神奇动物小宠物趴在他的手腕上给与他安慰。

"我想你应该听听这个。"

信纸上皱褶很多，一看被阅览过很多遍。展开信纸的那一刻他抬头看向我，我不舒服地感觉到他的眼神犹如木锥，抵住我的脖子将我钉在地上。

"亲爱的弟弟，”

他的语气平稳，但是我注意到他读出第一个单词时的艰难。他深深地呼吸，喉咙吞咽了几下才能继续下去。“你的近况如何？已经有些日子没有听到你的消息了。我们上次关于离开魔法部的谈话不欢而散，之后我一遍遍想起你的话，但是我始终坚信我的决定——”

现在轮到我的脸色变得苍白，而小斯卡曼德一刻不停地念了下去。

“——这几日我即将被调到法国，和法国魔法部一起参与对抗圣徒的行动。你可能听过发生在法国无数糟糕传闻，但是你不必担心我，也不必再次劝说我从魔法部辞职。”

“我承认以我的处境，留在现在的魔法部是个艰难的选择，但是我相信这是必须之事。我想我已经向你无数遍重复过同样的说辞，你早就听得不耐烦，但是我希望你能够理解我的选择。无论你是否承认，魔法部是对抗圣徒的第一防线，需要有人支撑着这台机器不让它倒下。我不敢说自己能够肩负此任，但是我愿意作为此中一颗铁钉让它运转得更加顺利。更何况，待在魔法部的我能得到圣徒的动向来保护你。对你的爱给我力量，让我即使在法国前线，在敌人的摄魂咒下也能意志坚定。“

“这封信写于你谋杀他的前一天。”

十二

我被扔回阿兹卡班，浑身颤抖，已经没有出去时的得意洋洋，兴高采烈。摄魂怪响亮的呼吸声现在变成挫在我神经上的刀片，一种挥之不去的折磨。我一刻不停地想着小斯卡曼德对于我的最终审判，比女主席对我下得死刑判决更让我绝望。”你从来不是自己以为的守龙人，你只是一个自私自利的谋杀犯。你的行为从来称不上圣洁。为了满足自己的私欲，你谋杀了一位英雄，想要以一种病态的方式占有他。“

但是我连他的死亡都没有拥有。我现在明白伤痕累累的巨龙从头到尾都是英勇纯洁，凝视着永不陨落的梦想。利维坦汲取他的血液，用枷锁拴住他的四肢和脖颈，但是他头顶还有默默引导他的蓝天。我创造的死并没有凝结他的伟大，因为他的自由和生属于给予他那篇蓝天的人。我摇摇晃晃地走向摄魂怪，当即决定将自己的灵魂献给寒冷和苦痛的黑暗。我无法拥有忒修斯的生和死，至少让我死于接近他的时间。他的灵魂会在蓝天内无忧无虑地漂浮，而我预见到自己只会在地狱里，接受无尽的应受的惩罚。我在死前写下这封遗书，记录了我为何谋杀，如何谋杀，我的陈词，以及我死前才明白的真理。

真正的爱能让尸首开出鲜花。  
——END——

*oc的名字来自冥王哈冥斯，哈德斯是另一种翻译。希腊神话中冥王试图在地府留住雅典国王忒修斯。克洛诺斯在希腊神话里是冥王的父亲。  
*利维坦出自圣经，后来被英国哲学家托马斯·霍布斯用作他的书的名字，在那本书中用来比喻巨大的国家和权力机器。


End file.
